


Honeywish Saves Christmas

by Burgie



Series: 12 Days of Ficsmas 2017 [2]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Honeywish ventures into the Christmas Market while her rider is busy training a new horse, and ends up saving Christmas. Honeywish is loosely based on a Warrior Cats OC belonging to Seri Pixel Biologist so that's why there's Warriors terminology in here.





	Honeywish Saves Christmas

Honeywish kept her ears pricked as she listened to the older Twoleg (Santa, her Twoleg had called him) speak. He needed help with... something. Honeywish tilted her head to the side as he listed off the names. Pongle, Zingle, and Krangle. They sounded like odd names to her, but then, what did a horse with the heart of a warrior cat know about names? Perhaps those names were normal for these goat-hooved creatures that moved about on two legs. She would have loved to have consulted with her Twoleg, but Louisa was busy training a new apprentice. Or, horse as they were called.

"I hope you understood me," said Santa with a sigh. Honeywish nickered in reply and turned to trot off in search of the creatures. According to Santa, Pongle wore a traffic cone on his head, Zingle wore a very fashionable purple jacket, and Krangle wore sunglasses and was over near the cafe. Honeywish headed to Krangle first, wondering if she could perhaps snag one of the delicious cookies she'd seen and smelled baking earlier. As a Jorvegian horse, she could eat all kinds of weird things.

"Hello?" said Krangle, confused and slightly alarmed to suddenly have a riderless, tackless horse standing in front of him. Honeywish nickered at him, tossing her mane. "Uh. Okay. Listen, someone replaced my curry powder with cinnamon, so my gingerbread cookies are ruined." Honeywish was slightly confused- surely gingerbread was supposed to have cinnamon in it? Her Twoleg baked a lot, so she would know better.

"Anyway," Krangle continued. "I threw the ruined batch on the ground, can you clean them up for me? Uh, I won't tell the health department if you won't." Honeywish bobbed her head in a nod with a happy whicker, then trotted around, munching on the discarded gingerbread. It was delicious!

Next up, Honeywish headed over to Pongle, who almost fell over at the sight of a honey-coloured haflinger.

"Wah! Uh, did someone lose a horse?" Pongle called. Honeywish snorted. Silly creature. He would probably join StarClan on the spot if she spoke to him, so she just looked at him and pretended to be a normal horse.

"Look, whatever, maybe you can help me," said Pongle. "There are branches all over the lake, which is such a safety hazard. Do you think you could clean them up for me? Just, uh, please be careful. The ice is a safety hazard enough, I really don't want you getting hurt." Honeywish bobbed her head and trotted out onto the ice, snatching up branches in her mouth and only sliding around slightly. These branches would be excellent for lining a nest, but as a horse, the hay in her stall was perfect. She placed the pile on the snow near Pongle, heard his concerns that the branches had been suspicious, and trotted over to her final destination. Among the white snow, the purple jacket really stood out.

"Why, hello there, gorgeous! Mind if I snap a pic of you for my gram?" said the creature, and whipped out a small, rectangular object that Honeywish had learned was called a phone. She tried not to blink as he took her photo. "Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. That mane gives me inspiration for a new line of faux furs. Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of your fabulous presence?" Honeywish did not speak, only looked over at Santa and back at him. "Ohh, the big guy told you about my problems, huh?" She nodded. "Yeah, see, someone came through and dumped all my designs on the floor. Can you believe it?" Honeywish could see the evidence before her eyes, so she nodded again. "They're ruined now, of course, but could you do something for me, horsie?" Honeywish flopped her ears in question. "Could you pick them up for me? Just be very careful, they're so fierce they might actually hurt you." Honeywish whickered in amusement, her tail swishing as she went about picking up the discarded clothing.

At last, Honeywish returned to Santa, where she gave her report. Santa was not surprised to hear her talking.

"The baker's spices were switched, branches were left on the lake, and Zingle's wares were scattered over the ground," said Honeywish. "They suspect sabotage, and I suspect that they are right."

"Hmm. Well, that's-" a sudden crash cut him off, and another little creature hopped up to him. Honeywish backed away in surprise and fright, her natural flight instincts almost taking over. "What? A crash? Ho ho oh no!"

Honeywish looked to Santa, wondering what she could do to help.

"Someone should go over and investigate," said Santa. "Oh, I hope everyone is alright."

Honeywish obeyed his instructions like a good Clan deputy, galloping across the lake until she reached the site of the crash. There were smashed presents and yule goats everywhere, but that wasn't the strangest part. There was also a traffic cone like Pongle wore, sunglasses like Krangle wore, and a scrap of tartan fabric that could only belong to Zingle. Honeywish gathered up the evidence, then raced back to tell Santa.

"Well, that sure is suspicious," said Santa. "Go and see if you can calm down my reindeer, they were a little startled by the crash."

While she was nuzzling the reindeer, Honeywish spotted something curious. Fallen gingerbread. And, beyond it, a newspaper. Curious now, she headed off, following the trail.

The trail ended in the woods, at a little horse nest. Or, shelter, rather. Honeywish sniffed around, discovering more newspapers and cookies in the cozy little nest. While she sniffed around, she heard hoofsteps and a little heart pounding. Were she a cat like she felt in her heart, she would have given chase. But instead, she turned around slowly and looked down to see another little helper, this one wearing a green cap and dressed in green. He was shaking.

"Please don't hurt me!" he squealed, and ran off, moving quite fast for a little goat man. Honeywish let her inner cat take over and gave chase, quickly gaining on and snatching up the creature, who screamed when she picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "Ahhh! Okay, okay, it was me, I ruined Christmas! Honey will go down in history as the elf who ruined Christmas, I'm so sorry."

Honeywish was confused until she realised that Honey was his name. She snorted, setting him down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"I'm sorry, I just don't get what Christmas is all about," said Honey. "And those three all have different ideas, but surely it's about traditional gingerbread and tacky clothes and having fun." Honeywish had no idea. Warrior cats did not celebrate any of the Twoleg holidays. But she remained silent, letting him talk. "But don't worry, I'll go and turn myself in to Santa."

Honeywish snorted and picked Honey up by his scruff again, causing him to squeal, and carried him like this back to Santa. She set him down at the big man's feet, feeling quite proud of herself, and tried to make sense of the conversation. They were talking about presents? Odd. Just another odd Twoleg thing, she assumed. But she understand when Santa turned back to her.

"Thank you, Honeywish," said Santa, rubbing her mane. "You've saved Christmas." Honeywish nickered, quite proud of herself. "Here, take these Christmas wishes and give them to your rider when you get back to her, and merry Christmas." Honeywish gave him a nuzzle before she headed back up the slope and boarded the sleigh back to New Hillcrest.

Louisa was riding her new connemara around the paddock behind the stables when Honeywish returned.

"Honeywish! Welcome back, how'd it go?" asked Louisa, dismounting and walking over to pet her haflinger. Honeywish deposited the shiny, slobbery Christmas wishes into her Twoleg's hands, to which Louisa frowned. "Thanks..."

"I saved Christmas," said Honeywish. "There was sabotage happening, but I got to the bottom of it."

"Good job," said Louisa, smiling as she petted the mare. "You're the best deputy anyone could ask for." Honeywish was quite proud of herself.


End file.
